Four Guns and a Bowie Knife
by Kazeren
Summary: Columbus knew by now to let Tallahassee do what he wanted, but this latest stunt with the knife was a little more crazy than usual. He made sure he had two fresh shells in his shotgun. Surely they wouldn't run into anything they hadn't before?


**A/N - I don't know if I'm back to posting or delusional with lack of sleep. I got this idea while avoiding writing more of an English paper and I thought I'd put it up for kicks and giggles. **

**Warnings: Fairly tame, a bit of language and some waving of guns around. **_**Brief **_**mention of slash. **

**

* * *

  
**

Columbus had found them when he and Tallahassee were moving though another super-market looking for the usual. The young man had rounded the aisle he'd been looking in and headed into the next one only to come face to face with three handguns. The fact that he only saw two people threw him for a big enough loop that he never thought to bring his shotgun up to defend himself. He had a thought that it was probably too late to do that now anyway.

"Hey spitfuck, you gonna stand around all day or what?" Tallahassee was standing a few aisles down from Columbus. He couldn't see the two men; they were standing too far into the aisle.

Columbus cleared his throat, "Um…Tallahassee? I think I found something…" he trailed off. Apparently the shorter male, the one holding two guns, had grown bored of pointing said guns and turned back to stuffing canned fruit into a sack that had been lying at his feet. As Tallahassee approached him, Columbus noted somewhat hysterically that the shorter one had a long braid of brown hair.

Tallahassee dealt better with having a pistol aimed directly at his face, but he didn't think he could draw the knife that was belted at his hip before he got shot. The young man with ice-like blue eyes and messy brown hair looked as if he had no problem shooting an unarmed man. Tallahassee slowly raised his hands, trying to seem as nonthreatening as possible.

"Easy there," Tallahassee said, trying to talk as even as possible, "we're just here to pick up some supplies, just like you." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Columbus nod his head slowly.

The long haired guy that had been stuffing the bag looked to his companion. "It's okay, we're almost done here." Blue-eyes tilted his head a little towards his friend's voice and he seemed to relax. He lowered the gun and then stowed it behind his back in his waistband. Tallahassee couldn't believe how fast the guy could go from homicidal to leisurely strolling over to inspect the contents of the bag his friend held. Finding the contents satisfactory he took the bag and swung it over his shoulder. His friend looked at Tallahassee and Columbus.

"We're done here. What are you looking for?" the young man with the long braid asked. "I might be able to be able to point you in the right direction."

Tallahassee grinned. "See any Twinkies?"

"Twinkies?" Long-hair blinked. "You two came in here with a knife and a pathetic two shell shotgun between the two of you for a box of Twinkies?"

Tallahassee just shrugged. He'd had a wooden bat and some broken rebar he was going to use, but he had dropped them in favor of keeping his hands free for searching. He'd actually been hoping to use the knife at his hip. Nothing like putting eight inches of German steel in a zombie's spinal cord.

Long-hair shook his head. "Let's go, _koi_. Before any flesh-eaters come."

Columbus eased aside to let the two out of the aisle. After the two strangers had gone he let out a nervous little chuckle. "Hey, they didn't try to rob us. That's always a good sign." He was thinking about those two girls that had so easily conned them with their emotional ploy.

"Yeah," Tallahassee murmured, scratching his chin stubble absently. "Hey," he said, a little louder. "Did that long haired kid just call his friend a fish?"

* * *

**_Koi_ means a lot of things apparently. "koi - ancient ways (n), carp (n), dense, entreaty, intention (n), love (n, vs.), purpose, request (n)." I use _koi_ as in love. Any 1X2 fans reading this know that. But maybe not so much for the Zombieland fans.**

**This hasn't been looked at by a beta, so if any mistakes are found please let me know.**


End file.
